Silence in the Darkness
by Alex Lee Rowan
Summary: Christine is dead. Erik is heartbroken. Meg is to blame. Or is she? Raoul's heart aches. Gustav resents his father. Two girls, Mona and Denna, arrive at Phantasma. It's time for Erik to learn to love again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Lost in the Dark

_Erik_

Anger was what I felt every day. Anger, pain, sadness; I felt nothing else. Most days I couldn't compose myself, I just felt like I wanted to scream at the empty stone wall and then fall to my knees and weep, just wanted to lay my head down on her shoulder and let her comfort me, tell me that it was all a dream and that she was really here, that she hadn't died.

It had been nearly a month since that horrid day, but to me it felt like only hours ago. The pain was still there as though it _had_ happened about an hour earlier. I swallowed the lump the size of a baseball in my throat and stared out into the calm waters. The scene flashed before my eyes again, the echoing gunshot ringing in my ear. I had been trying to get the gun away from Meg, but if I hadn't been there perhaps Christine would still be alive. If I hadn't lured her family into my opera house, then she would still be living a happy life in Paris, France with her husband, Raoul, and her –no _our_- son Gustav.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the damp air, a small tear rolling down my cheek. I missed Christine. There was no simpler way to put it. I had waited ten years to hear her beautiful voice again, and then it was stolen from me again, but this time I would never see her again, and it hurt. I whispered, tears beginning to run, "This music of the night has passed, its sweet embrace running from me. Its lullaby has died with you…"

I wished I had been nicer to her and to Gustav, who refused to accept who I was. He barely came around and when he did he always kept his distance, as though afraid that I would harm him. As though he blamed me, like I blamed myself, for his mother's death. I was used to it, this lonely, almost betrayed feeling. I had lived my whole childhood with no one. Not even my own mother could bear to look upon me without screaming about how ugly I was.

Christine had been the only person who had been able to look past my cursed face. _Was that the only reason you loved her?_ A mocking voice in my head asked me. I shook my head and to make myself feel better I spoke aloud, "No I loved her because she is kind, beautiful, and lovely and….that she could love me for whom I was, and she had, with all her heart, until the end." Words like those hurt like a bullet to the heart.

With a shuddering sigh, I kicked a small stone into the calm waters and watched it sink like my life. I drew in another breath and let it out with a shiver as the cold wind brushed across my skin. I didn't care if I caught cold, I didn't care what became of me anymore. A soft sigh came from my mouth and floated away in the breeze, having no cares, just being free. I wished I could be like that breath of air on the wind. Careless, fearless, thoughtless; it knew nothing of anything, not even of its own existence.

"Erik," a voice brought my head slowly turning to the right. An elder woman stood, with her green eyes soft with sympathy. Her deep brown hair, streaked with grey, was pulled back into a bun. She came closer and stood beside me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry." Sympathy laced into her melancholy words.

I turned away, shrugging her hand off, "I don't need your sympathy." My voice was a cold snap, yet a deep sadness entered it as I hung my head, pushing my hands against the metal bar separating me from the calm ocean waters. I grasped the bar with such force that my knuckles turned ghost white. I felt my eyes well with tears and I closed them, forcing myself to swallow the rising lump in my throat. I would not cry, not now.

"Erik," she said again, with more sympathy in her soft voice. She came toward me once more and I whipped toward her, my voice like the crack of a whip,

"Damn it Giry!" I spat, "I said I don't need your sympathy!" I almost felt bad that I had snapped at her, she was just trying to help, but there was nothing that could help me now. I was being forced to continue to live a life that I no longer wanted to live. I was forced to continue holding on for those who needed me. I was forced to keep living for Gustav. I wouldn't leave him, no matter how much my heart ached.

Her sigh was sad, "Erik, please, don't turn away from me, from us." She placed her hand once more upon my shoulder, this time I let her. Her gentle voice flowed through the air, "Erik, don't do this to yourself. I know that you loved her, all of us did. Meg feels horrible; she wants you to forgive her-"

I growled, "Giry, I can never forgive her."

Another sigh, and then, "I miss Christine too, Erik. She was a daughter to me, and a sister to Meg. You have a responsibility, your son needs you! Are you just going to leave him in the dark? You can't just let him go like that, and I can't stand by and watch you slowly kill yourself."

"Then don't watch," I snarled, turning away, letting her hand fall to her side. She looked like she'd been smacked. I instantly felt horrible, but didn't know how to take those cruel words back. I opened my mouth to say something but she waved a hand and I shut my mouth, avoiding her gaze, afraid the gaze upon the hurt that glistened there.

Madame Giry avoided my eyes and turned, leaning, against the bar, which my hands still clenched. "I thought I knew you, Erik…but now I don't think I do…I won't let you give your life up to your depression. Somehow, someway I will bring you back to yourself."

I swallowed my anger with the lump in my throat. A stray tear rolled down my cheek. "How can I forgive someone else if I can't even forgive myself?" I asked, looking up, more tears sliding down my stained cheeks. The dark bags under my eyes showed how little sleep I had gotten. "How can my heart just keep breaking when it's already broken? How can I care for a son who loathes me? How can I live when that will to keep pushing on has dissolved into nothing?"

Madame Giry had tears in her eyes when she answered, "Christine's death was not your fault, and don't you _ever_ blame yourself. You did the right thing by trying to get the gun away from Meg, if you hadn't, who knows what would have happened, you couldn't have known she'd push the trigger.

"Then rebuild your heart. It is not broken forever, you have a son and friends that love and care for you. I won't give up on you, not until my dying breath. Gustav does _not_ hate you. He just doesn't know how to act. He may not see you as a father figure yet, but in time he will, I can promise you.

"You have reasons to live, Erik! For me! For Meg and Gustav! For Christine! Keep living for Christine if nothing else!" Tears slid from her eyes, "Please don't give up yet. Just keep living this life, you just can't quit because something bad happened! You've been through things like this before, please don't let yourself fall farther into this depression that I see in your eyes."

I stared into her eyes and said sharply, "You don't understand do you?" I didn't give her a chance to reply, "_I _should have been the one who died. _I _should have been the one who Meg shot, it was my fault. If I had listened to her Christine would still be alive. No one will get the blame other than me." I closed my eyes and shook my head mournfully, "Giry, I can't do this much longer. All the time," I choked, "I think of her smiling face. That scene plays before my eyes, the shot ringing in my ears. I am wishing that in all those replays that it will me who falls at the shattering shot, but it is always Christine. Where I should have been, it's Christine dying in my arms, as I hold her tightly against me.

"I used to think that there was a way I could change those events, but now I know there is no way to rewrite the past. I used to think, hope, that this was just some horrifying nightmare that I will wake up from," I shook my head, "but I have long since stopped believing in that lie. I would tell myself that when I woke up Christine would be with me, but now I know I only did that to comfort myself. I'd wake to the lonely darkness and feel the pain of my heart shattering time after time." My silent tears were now pouring down my face, and my shoulders were shaking, I tried to be strong and suck it up, but I was unable. "There is no way to fix my heart; it's broken into too many pieces." I laid my face in my hands and wept. I knew I looked childish, but I didn't care anymore.

Giry put an arm around my shoulders; I let her, although my body tensed slightly. "Come back to Phantasma with me." She didn't seem to notice –or care for that matter- when I shook my head, not wanting my staff to see me cry. She took my arm and drew me away from the metal bar, my knuckles, sore and aching, regaining their usual pale skin color. She made me stand straighter, as she led me back to the opera house she and Meg had helped me create. Perhaps there was a way to let go, and perhaps I was willing to find it. But who would bear with me, the Phantom of the Opera? What happens if I fall before they do? Or what if they fall before me…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Lost and In Pain

_Erik_

For the first time in a month, I gracefully placed my black gloved hands on the organ. My eyes closed, seeing Christine's beautiful face and hearing her sweet voice singing, "Hearts may get broken, love endures, hearts may get broken, love never dies, love will continue, love keeps on beating when you're gone." Absently, my gloved hand reached up and gently pulled the mask from my face. I placed it on the organ and reached my hand up once more. The disfigurement was rough against my hand. I could feel the raised wounds that didn't heal, the rough dents that didn't form right. I let my hand drop to my side, and then slowly raise it back to the organ.

A slow, graceful melody caressed the air, as though trying to cheer me as something took over and my fingers danced over the keys. My eyes were closed, but I knew each note by heart. Agony ripped at my heart when the familiar song met my ears. Liquid flew freely down my face as I played, blind so I could not see the demon peering back at me from the mirror. The lyrics come to my mind and I skeptically began to hum the words, "_Let your fantasies, unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be._" I hummed most of the rest but then picked up again, "_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night._" A choked silence came over me as I hit the last notes, but even so I managed to murmur, "_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night._"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when I remembered her face, her voice, the hushed silence of the audience when her voice soared over head. I couldn't keep the small tears from dripping from my heavy eyes when I remembered her smile, her eyes beautiful deep brown orbs always seeming to glitter. I couldn't keep my right hand from reaching up and brushing against my lips when I remembered she had kissed me there on that horrible day that she had told me she loved me, her smile captivating. Christine Dáae, the only girl I had ever loved was dead. I sighed and opened my eyes, letting my hands slip from the keyboard.

Suddenly the sound of footfalls echoed off the stone walls. I leaped up and swiftly grabbed the sword from the table where I had thrown years earlier. I whipped around to see Raoul standing there, holding his sword from the day nearly eleven years ago in Paris during the masquerade. I clenched my teeth together and snarled, seeing the anger flashing in Raoul's deep almond eyes, "What do you want?"

Raoul marched smoothly forward, making me retreat. "Damn you Phantom! This is your fault! It is your fault that my wife is dead! Damn you! If you hadn't called us out here she would still be alive! It is all your fault you horrid man!"

I spat, "Do you think I do not mourn? Do you think I do not weep? Do you think I do not have a broken heart and soul? Do you think I do not wish with all my heart that I had died?" I pointed the tip of the blade at Raoul, "I will kill you if you come any closer." It was a lie, and we both knew it. I couldn't defend myself; I was too worn from sleepless nights and endless tears. I was mentally, emotionally and physically in a state of exhaustion. There was nowhere for me to run, but I was sick, of running, sick of hiding in the darkness, sick of keeping to the silence. _I'll be strong for you, Christine_, I thought and a shiver traveled up my spine.

Raoul sneered, "You think you can better me? Look at yourself!" He laughed cruelly. "You can barely stand let alone fight."

I hated to admit it, but what he said was true. All those night's I'd wake up drenched in a cold sweat I couldn't find any reason to get rest so I often wandered around Phantasma at night, leaving my muscles aching, and my body screaming out for the rest that it desired, that I wouldn't give it. I was a wounded man and couldn't bear to be wasting what strength I had in a senseless duel. "Raoul, there is no reason for us to quarrel. I have no grudge against you."

He barked a laugh, "That is correct; it is I who have the grudge against _you_."

I only had time to grasp my one thought, _Oh damn,_ before Raoul spun at me, his sword lashing at the air. I barely made it out of the way before Raoul's sword struck the stone where I had been leaning against. I ducked as his steel blade whizzed over my head. I struck out, but missed and stumbled slightly. My breath came in great gasps and my chest was heaving, Raoul seemed to be barely out of breath.

"Well now, we've only just started and you're already gasping," a wicked smile flickered across his face. He laughed, "Think of it Phantom, Vicomte Raoul De'Changy, puts a stop to the infamous _Phantom of the Opera_!" He says the words with a mocking tone that sends a jolt of disgust through me.

"Raoul…" I gasped for a breath, "Kill me if you must, it won't bring Christine back." I hoped that perhaps that might give me a few more minutes of life before he did me in. When he stifled a laugh my hopes slipped from my mind and doubts replaced those once hopeful thoughts.

He didn't answer just swung his sword, cutting into my sword hand. Blood ran down my hand and soaked into the white cuffs of my jacket. A sting of pain blistered across my hand as Raoul grinned slyly. "Give in Opera Ghost, I might choose to let you live if you confess that you killed Christine." He quickly unarmed me, pointing the blade into my chest, the point pricking my skin and a thin line of blood sliding down my chest.

"What?" I uttered in disbelief, "I loved her, Raoul! More than you ever had! Why would I kill her! Meg was jealous and pulled the trigger, I was trying to get the gun away from her! So she wouldn't hurt anyone, especially, Christine or _my_ son!" I put emphasis on the word 'my' to make my point clear that it wouldn't sit well with me if he did anything to Gustav.

Raoul drew his blade away and took a step back. I slowly rose to my feet and he turned slowly. I cursed myself when I didn't see that he was holding his sword in a ready pose. As soon as he was sure that I didn't think he would attack again, he spun around, his sword cutting into my side. A cackle rose from his mouth when I fell to my knees, my hands pushing against the wound, trying to slow the blood flow. But, I could already feel my energy slowly ebbing away. My heart pounded in my ears, its loud ba-bump, ba-bump being the only thing I could consecrate on. Pain bit harshly into my side, numbing it to all feelings except for the sharp knives of pain.

One could say I was a Phantom, a true-down-to-earth Phantom, a ghost basically. They could say that all they wanted, but it's a lie. I'm a living, breathing person just like everyone else. So, as some might think, I am not bloodless, so which means blood stained my side and my hands a deep maroon and the metallic tang of blood hovered in the air.

I slumped onto my back, my chest heaving, and watched Raoul turn back and give me a wicked sneer. My hands slipped from pressing against the wound. This was it, I wasn't going to try to stop it from bleeding; I was going to die. There was no other answer to it. I was going to die. _I'm sorry Christine,_ I found myself thinking as darkness invaded my vision and the pain in my side blinded me from any other hurt. Then suddenly, nothing, just silence in the darkness, which is a weird thing to say since no living creature, can really achieve the fine art of silence. There is never silence there is always something, whether it be the deep pound of your own heart, the in and out of one's breath, the simple call of memories, or just a small crackling fire. Silence was always and never there, hiding in the corner of one's subconscious, ready to spring into action may that be needed. There are few who have heard true silence, I being one of those few. For me, that silence was listening to Christine in her dressing room, her sweet voice a lullaby to cure all the hurts and pains of my life.

Now, I couldn't even turn to memories of my love, for I felt nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, saw nothing and silence filled my mind from the memories of the past and of memories that I had tucked away, never to see them again. But now, there was nothing that would comfort me. I was a lost soul, with no light. Raoul had probably intended this to happen. I shouldn't have trusted him. I should learn to not trust, I should know that, but then all those years with Christine had probably made me soft. Not that I minded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Is It Time For My New Beginning?

_Erik_

"Ugh…" I groaned and opened my eyes, instantly not recognizing where I was. I jerked up into sitting position and yelled out at the pain that shot mercilessly through my side. I took a better look, rubbing my side. I was in Christine's dressing room, or what had been Christine's dressing room while she'd been at Phantasma. Why was I here? I remembered Raoul, ah yes, Raoul trying to kill me…well now I guess its war.

"Erik? That is your name, correct?" a small voice met my ears and I turned my head to glance to where the gentle voice came from. A woman, about twenty, stared upon me from the door frame, her indigo eyes thick with concern. Her hair was almost blonde, so soft in color that it was almost white. The color of her eyes stood out compared to her pale hair. She was looking at me with such concern, that if I she hadn't been dead I probably would have mistook her from Christine, had her hair been the same deep brown as Christine's.

I nodded, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I grumbled, another shot of pain shooting through me. I groaned and fell onto the edge of the bed. I stared at her, after getting over the shock of the consuming pain. She was rather beautiful. But Christine was more beautiful than any girl.

"I'm Mona. And I know who you are because I am Meg's understudy," Mona leaned negligently against the door frame, staring into his eyes.

"Meg was here?" I asked my knuckles cracking as I balled them into fists, the name infuriating me. I looked sharply at the girl, my eyes narrowing with a fierce light. I didn't want to think about Meg, but now this girl, Mona, had forced me to remember what she had done to Christine. "No, don't tell me, I don't want to know what Meg does with herself." I avoided her haunting eyes and started at the ground, pain stabbing me when I sucked in a deep breath. I couldn't keep the pain from darted into my deep, blue eyes and my brow furrowed with a deep set frown.

Mona, looking concerned, leaped towards my, her hand touching my shoulder as I nearly fell forward with pain, clutching my side. "Erik!" Her eyes, wild with fear, burned into me and something fluttered inside of me. "Are you alright?" she asked, pulling her hand back, looking a little embarrassed, a flare appearing on her cheeks.

I gave her a small wry smile, "I'm fine, just hurts a bit." This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be falling in love again. Christine was the only one for me; no one would truly love me. After they say the monster I was, they'd run and hide. I stood and when Mona took a step backwards, seeming uncomfortable. She tripped on her feet and grabbed my arm to steady herself. For a moment the two of us stared at the other, and then Mona took a step back once more and looked at the ground, her cheeks flaring up once more.

I took in a breath and shuffled uncertainty. I didn't know what to say and looking back on that day from now I can laugh freely at myself. But at that moment, all sense of charm that I once held vanished from my mind and I was unable to say anything that would impress the girl. So instead I just stuck with the simple stand-there-like-an-idiot-until-the-girl-says-something.

Mona looked around and then quickly stated, "I, uh, have to go…" She gave me a nod, lingered there for a moment longer and then fled from the room. When both of us were no longer facing the other, we sank to the ground (or in my case, bed), a smile creeping over our faces.

I still didn't know how this could happen, how could I fall in love with _Meg's_ understudy! A sigh escaped from mouth and I got to my feet. I walked over to the mirror and opened the door, an old trick of mine; I slipped into the dark and let the mirror slid shut behind me.

_Mona_

I closed the door and leaned against it; I slid down its wooden form and fell to the floor. A smile formed on my lips. He was charming, in an odd sort of way. Meg had told me not to see him, she hated him and he obviously hated her. I didn't know all that had happened, only that they weren't on each other's good sides.

Erik. It fit him, him with his gruff personality, the mask upon the half of his face making him look menacing. Meg told me he was a murderer, he was a monster, and he was someone who had no soul. It seemed to me, as I stood once more, that he had gathered quite a few enemies over the years. For some odd reason none of those bad things made me want to avoid him, they made me want to get close to him to see if Meg was telling me the truth. A soft snort escaped me; Erik probably had a thing or two to say about Meg and Raoul too. I made a mental note to ask him next time I ran into him. Which, I might add, I hope is soon.

_Erik_

I fingered the ring. It had been Christine's, the one I gave to her in the Opera Populaire, when I forced her to marry me. The memory sent shots of agony through my heart. I had made her choose between Raoul and myself. She had chosen me so Raoul could live. She had kissed me, I would never forget that. No one had ever kissed me the way she had before. Again a shot of pain shot through my heart, like a bullet.

Was it possible for me to fall in love with another? Mona, she was almost modest. Simple, she was, yet she was strong. I could tell from the fierce light that had glittered in her perfect eyes. I closed my own eyes, icy blue, and saw her indigo orbs glittering back at me. Yes, it was possible for me to fall for another. But this time, I would let Mona lead me where she wanted to go. If she chose Raoul or someone else, then I would let her, no matter if it shattered my heart or not.

There was a knock on the door to my office and I got warily to my feet. I sauntered over to door and opened it. A small figure forced itself at me, a fierce embrace. It was Gustav. He had thrown himself into my arms, crying. He began to ramble, "I thought he killed you! That's what Meg told me! She said that you were pale with death. He said that you had no chance of survival. But they lied! They lied!"

Stunned into silence, I merely stroked through his raven-black hair. I could barely follow his words, since he spoke so fast. He started to ramble again, so I set him on the ground, pried his arms from around my neck and crouched in front of him. "Take a deep breath boy, and tell me _slowly_."

Gustav nodded, took a deep breath and started, "Raoul met me in the hall way and I told him I was coming up to see you since I needed help with the melody for 'Beautiful', but he told me that you were not in at the moment, and that was when I saw the blood on his sword and asked him where he had been. He told me that you had no chance of survival and that you were probably already dead.

"That was when I ran and told Madame Giry about what had happened she told me to go find Meg and tell her to go with her mother. So I did as I was told and then was shooed away when they went up to investigate. Mona, Meg's understudy, was with Meg when she left Mother's dressing room. Meg, an angry expression on her face, pushed past me, while Mona told me that you were most likely going to live. I stopped by there a few moments ago and found Mona standing outside the door, looking quite under a trance. She told me that you had probably already left and come up here. So here I am."

Mona had looked like she was in a trance? That's what Christine had looked like when I would sing…I wondered whether that was good or bad. I decided to not ponder on that thought for the time being. "I am fine, son, absolutely fine," I forced myself to give him a wry smile to relay on, but I could tell by the frown creasing his brow that he wasn't sure he believed me. "Come," I told him, standing up, "tell me what you need help with."

Gustav gave a smile and skipped over to the organ where he spotted burnt piece of paper. He took it into his small hands and ran his fingers over the blurred words. "Past the point of no return," he whispered and looked up at me, curious flickering into his eyes.

I bit the inside of my bottom lip and said softly, "That was one of the last songs your mother sang together at the Opera Populaire." I didn't look at him as he began to hum the words to himself, getting the feel of the piece. I had troubles remembering writing _Don Juan Triumphant_, but I knew I had written it at one point while I was living in the opera's catacombs. The ending of the play Aminta was shot and she died, strangely reminding me of Christine's own death. A sigh rushed out of me and Gustav looked up.

"Where is the rest of it?" he inquired, waving the burnt paper around.

I fought down the urge to leap forward and rip the page from his hands, afraid that he might damage the precious page. I composed myself and drew in a shaking breath. "I have it right here," I turned and rummaged through a wooden chest. I took out a leather folder and brushed my hand over the golden writing, _Don Juan Triumphant_. I bit my lip and handed the papers over to Gustav, knowing many of them were burnt beyond repair.

He paged through the papers, while I stood by, a constant guardian. Every now and then he'd glance worriedly at me as though I were some ghost peering down at him, watching him as he did my bidding. I was guessing he didn't like me towering over him, so I sat down on the organ bench beside him and put a carful arm around his shoulders. When he didn't flinch away I leaned down and awkwardly kissed his head.

"Why do you have this one certain page out and not with the rest of them, father?" he questioned looking up at me with his curious eyes.

I sucked in a breath. He had called me 'father' for the first time. I replied, "This is the part of the play I remember the most, Gustav…Of all things I will never forget this moment in time…"

"Can you sing it for me, Father?" asked Gustav handing me the paper. When I pushed the paper back to him Gustav looked disappointed.

I smiled, "I know Don Juan's parts by heart do you mind taking Aminta's parts?" The light that appeared in his face made my smile grow. When he nodded I sucked in a deep breath and began, my voice deep and soaring;

"_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
Has been silent…..silent._"

It felt almost refreshing, to sing. I could feel my soul rising as I sung, and I almost felt alive for the first time since Christine died. There was no sadness in my powerful voice as I grinned at Gustav as he watched, an expression of awe on his face, as if he didn't know my voice.

_ "I have brought you  
that our passions may fuse and merge  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
you've decided…decided._

"Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
our games of make-believe are at an end.

"Past all thought of if or when  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend

"What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us?

"Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
what warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?"

At first I didn't think Gustav would reply, and he didn't, another voice broke through the silence. I spun around and saw Mona, her voice rising and falling, confidently. I was stunned, how did she know the part?

"_You have brought me  
to that moment when words run dry  
to that moment when speech disappears  
into silence  
Silence."_

Her voice was so sweet, rising and falling in all the right ways. I placed my hands on the organ and began to play. Upon hearing the music Gustav grinned and looked at Mona. He was as stunned as I was, but he wiggled his eyebrows and I glared.

_"I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided._

"Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
our passion-play has now at last begun.

"Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

"When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"

Her voice rose and fell and I joined her in the song, startled, but yet my voice still powerful. We sang together, and I was reminded of that night I had sung the same song with Christine, but I still didn't realize how she could know the song.

_ "Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
the bridge is crossed  
so stand and watch it burn  
we've passed the point of no return."_

I stared at her as the song broke off. I was still confused, I stuttered, "H-how do you know that?" I stared at her, with my icy blue eyes. Then I remembered Gustav and turned to look at my son, "Gustav, do you mind waiting outside? Or perhaps going to your rooms? I promise I will come and get you when I'm ready."

Gustav looked at me, his almond eyes grinning at me, "You promise?" He asked, his voice holding a laugh that he was too polite to release. I laughed and nodded, crossing my heart, making him grin. He nodded and hopped off the bench and when he went to pass I grabbed him in a bear hug,

"Don't get into too much trouble," I said kissing his head, making him laugh at my statement. He wriggled out of my embrace and skipped to the door and went out, leaving me alone with Mona, whom I had turned to.

Mona shifted uncomfortably. She said, "Giry gave it to me a week ago. I came to see if you were alright and heard you singing," She frowned, "I'm sorry if I ruined your time with your son…" She looked truly embarrassed.

I stood and went to her side, grasping her hands, "You have a beautiful voice, Mona, and wherever did you learn to sing so powerfully?" I cocked my head to the side and watched her with icy blue eyes. My voice was a confident whisper, and it held that normal sorrow in it, that heaviness that lay on my shoulders like a snake curling around a branch. For a moment I was rather comfortable being this close to her, then the mask bit oddly into my skin when I stretched my lips into a thin smile, and I stepped back, dropping her hands and mine. I wasn't going to get this close to someone; someone I didn't even know, just to have them ruthlessly rip my heart out and laugh as I wallowed in my own merciless tears.

Mona gazed upon me, with an almost rueful expression imbedded in her beautiful indigo eyes. She took a step forward, and I one backwards. She sighed and didn't move as much as an inch forward again, just cast her gaze to floor, as though she shouldn't meet my gaze. It made me feel strange and I was slowly inching forward when she spoke, "Erik, who has damaged you so? Why do you hide up here, silent in this pitiful darkness? Do you turn to no other embrace then that of the darkness? Who has shattered your soul and spread the broken pieces upon the floor? I am beginning to see how shattered your heart and soul are, and I almost dare to tread on this uneven ground, afraid to step on a discarded piece and break it once more, into much more millions of smaller parts."

There was real, true compassion in her sweet voice and I nearly melted. Christine's face rushed into my brain and a warning flickered on and off in the back of my brain. I shoved it away and walked forward, probably treading on my own soul as I did, its scattered pieces lying all around as she had said. She knew me not, but yet she could get inside my head and twist my thoughts around, so instead of thinking about doing nothing more than leaving her side, I think of nothing other than rushing to her. I stopped, the warning lights flashing in front of my eyes, dark red and I saw what I was doing, stopped and retreated back a few steps, but not as far as I had been before. There was something about her that I needed to find out. If I didn't I figured I'd die of curiosity. _  
_ She sighed, a low sigh that made me want to put my arms around her, but I didn't make a move to go close to her. She raised her eyes and locked her indigo eyes and stared into my icy blue eyes, "Erik, who are you really? Who is this man who lurks in the shadows?" Her long wavy blonde hair fell into her eyes and she pushed a strand back, curling it behind her ear.

I stared at her. Her words were so haunting, as though she had swallowed something that had healing words inside of it. I was intrigued by this woman. I merely said, "I am Erik. I have been called the Opera Ghost, the Phantom of the Opera, and the Angel of Music. I am a father to Gustav De'Changy…What else can I tell you, other than who I have been and who I will always be?"

"Why do you dwell in the darkness?"

I replied simply, "So I can listen to the music of the night."

Mona cocked her head, a strange smile coming over her face. I could tell that she thought me strange, but I thought her the same, so we were even, were we not? Her beautiful eyes seemed to stare right down into my very soul and I was forced to look away from her. She spoke, "You are a mystery to me, Erik. You puzzle me, with your talk of 'the music of the night'. Perhaps I would understand better if you explained?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Music of the Night

I looked at her. I didn't know what to say, she was beautiful, that much I knew. But the rest of her was a mystery to me, which was strange; I was supposed to be the mysterious one, wasn't I? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and positioned myself on the organ. I nodded, and whispered, "The music of the night is a piece I myself composed." I took in a deep breath and began to play, and sing;

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses_

slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away

_ From the garish light of day,_

_ Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_ And listen to the music of the night_

_ Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_ Close your eyes and let your spirit start to sour_

_ And you'll live as you've never lived before…_

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you were you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night…."

Mona stood, transfixed, as I ended the last note, letting the sound drag out into a silence, the silence in the darkness. I smiled at her, as she stared wide-eyed. "You-your-your fa-face!" she stuttered, and I, horrified, slapped a hand over the right side of my face, hoping to feel the white mask, but I felt only the old wounds that would never heal. I scrambled away, reaching back and grabbing the mask that I had absent-mindedly taken off while I was playing. I slapped it onto my face, and turned, but found Mona was gone. She'd hurried from my chambers, horrified by my hideous face. I cursed and kicked at the bench, sending flying, when Gustav entered and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by my shot, "Not now Gustav! Oh, lord, please not now, Gustav!" I cursed again and in turn, Gustav also stared at me.

"Father?" questioned my son, his almond eyes studying me. He came closer as I cursed once more at my stupidity. How could I have been so stupid to loose myself so far into my own music that I took my own mask off; and probably messed up my chances with ever seeing Mona again on top of it all! Gustav shouted, wrenching from my thoughts, "Father!"

I stopped my silent ranting and turned to look at him, his eyes running me up and down, taking in my appearance, my eyes, wild and wide, my hair, rather bedraggled, and my mask, that was hiding the gargoyle that lived upon me like a parasite. I sighed and I sat down on the bench, which were about ten paces from the organ. Gustav sat beside me, his body tensing a bit.

"Father, what happened? Mona ran out as though there was a fire…?" Then he seemed to realize what had gone wrong. He reached a small hand up and touched my mask, which I flinched away from. He took my mask off and fiddled around with it. I stared at it in his small hands. It looked so normal, but upon my face it hid the person I truly was. The person I would always be. I had tried so hard to be someone else, but I found that I could be no one but myself.

"Gustav," I murmured, gently taking the white mask from him, "Not everyone is accepting of my appearance like you, Christine and Giry, Mona just is frightened and I do not blame her, I shall blame no one but myself." I sighed and something broke inside of me, which I had thought nearly impossible since I had been sure all of me was already broken, I had been proven wrong. But now I was certain that there was nothing left to break.  
"Perhaps she can learn to see you as I do," said Gustav, a hopeful note in his sing-song voice.

I glanced at him, but he was peering at a piece I'd started to compose. "I hope so, my son, I hope so..." I whispered, but I don't think he heard.

_Mona_

I was terrified, terrified of the man that I was obviously falling in love with. I ran around the corner and ran into Madame Giry, my shoulders shaking with the sobs that I could not control. She was surprised and I sensed it in her calm voice when she spoke,

"Mona, dear, why do you sob? What happened, my dear?" I didn't want to answer; I didn't want to tell her that I was frightened of her employer. Then I heard the growl enter her calm voice, "Damn that Erik, if he has done anything to hurt you, I'm going to-"

"NO!" I yelped out one single powerful word that stopped her rant. She looked at me as I stepped back, drying my eyes with the back of my hand, "No, Erik has been kind to me, Madame; it is I who have been cruel to him…." I avoided her eyes and whispered, "Je suis désolé, Madame Giry…I was petrified with fear when he calmly placed his mask on the piano during that beautiful song of his. I should not have been so selfish."

Giry sighed and whispered, "It is alright ma chère. Erik will forgive you, he forgave mademoiselle Christine De'Changy in a heartbeat, he will do that same with you, if you allow him to, just forgive yourself first." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and gave a grim smile.  
And I felt the tiniest bit better at those soothing words, and I nodded, my tears finally dissolving. And so that is how I came to vow that I would forgive myself and let Erik forgive me for my cruelty, also that I would visit him the next day, whether or not he wished to see me was his problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – This Horrid World

_Raoul_

I walked into the bar, and the bartender glanced up at me, unable to hide the pure, utter, despair on his face as I sat down on a stool. "A bottle of beer, please Monsieur," I spoke gruffly, not wanting to talk to anyone, just to sit and think.

-added chapter , don't have to read / not finished -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – Apologies and Forgiveness

Erik peered at me, his eyebrow arching. He seemed to be puzzled at why I was there. He'd been playing the organ with Gustav when I entered, and he had yet to send Gustav away, so I was guessing that whatever I had to say I would have to say in front of the boy too, not that I minded. I opened my mouth to speak, but Erik waved a hand and I shut my mouth. I watched as he leaned down and whispered something into Gustav's ear. The boy pouted for a second, then glared at his father and hurried out of the room. A soft wry smile was printed across Erik's face as Gustav's glare penetrated him. The smile slipped into a frown as he turned his gaze back to me.

A sigh escaped him and he spoke, his voice calm, "Mademoiselle Mona, you seem well, am I correct?" There was something in his haunting voice; something that I couldn't quite place it sounded like sadness, it sounded like pain and almost like regret.

"Monsieur, I have come to ask your forgiveness and to apologize for being cruel yesterday." Part of me wanted to run to him and throw my arms around him, but the other part was horrified at the monster that lurked beneath the white mask upon the right side of his face. I didn't feel so strong when his icy blue eyes locked with mine. They were cold as though asking me how he would be able to trust me after I had screamed and ran.

After a moment of silence Erik smiled, just a small crooked smile, but a smile none the less. "You already have my forgiveness, and as for your apology, keep it, you might need it some other day." He stood and came over to me. He hesitated and then leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

My arms intertwined around his neck and he suddenly pulled away. I took a step back, my cheeks flaring up. He was staring at me. I peered back at him, "Why do you stare?" I asked, confused. When he didn't give me an answer I strode forward and brushed his cheek with my hand. I murmured, "Erik, I think…" I hesitated, and stared into his blue eyes, "I think –no- I know I'm falling in love with the man behind the mask…"

Erik whispered, "The man behind the mask knows he's falling in love with you, but he's not sure how to approach this…" A small wry smile appeared on his face, etching small lines into his face.

"Then let's start like this," I said and drew him close kissing him. He placed his hands on my waist and my arms intertwined around his neck drawing him closer to me.

_Denna_

Where had that sister of mine gotten to! My eyes narrowed as I knocked on her dressing room and opened the unlocked door to find it was empty. I swore, but then something caught my attention. It was my sister's diary. A wicked smile appeared on my face and I walked forward, clamping my hand around the leather journal. I let my eyes dart around, before I scurried out of the room, closing the door with a click, not noticing the black figure that slipped away behind me.

Once in the safety of my own dressing room, I sat down on my bed and flipped to the newest entry. I began to read, eager to discover my sister's secrets.

_Fifteenth of March – Year 1991_

_ Oh! Erik is simply marvelous! Sure you can say that's a monster, as Raoul and my ruthless sister Denna _(I didn't appreciate being called ruthless, yet I knew, with pride, it was true) _will tell me when I reveal to them that I am in love with the man behind the mask. I have told him that I love him with all of my heart, and he has replied with the same words, but he doesn't know how to continue this relationship. I can tell he is still broken over the death of Christine Daae, but I will do all I can to change that. _

_ I am having my doubts about revealing this secret of mine to Raoul and Denna. They hate him, so does Meg. She won't tell me why, saying it is something better left in the past. I can't imagine what he had done to her; she was the one who killed Christine. I didn't know the whole story behind why she did it, but I am told because of jealousy; such an unattractive trait, jealousy. _

_ I still haven't made up my mind whether or not to tell Denna, Meg, and Raoul about my love for Erik, but I will tell Madame Giry for sure, she deserves to know. For now I must hurry to see Erik before the rehearsals start. –Mona_

So that hadn't been what I had been expecting to find in Mona's diary, but it was something. I looked around my room and scowled at the dressing room and then down at the paper in my hand. I hated Mona. It was always her. She was the popular one, and I was nothing. Anger engulfed me and I threw the diary at the wall. Suddenly the lights flickered and went off, causing me to give a shriek of surprise. I ran to the door, but found it to be locked. I banged on the door and yelled for someone to unlock the door, no one came. A voice boomed overhead, "How _dare _you! Pick it up, Denna, pick it up!"

I trembled, "How do you know my name!"

"That is not of your concern! Pick it up," I made no move and the voice bellowed, "PICK IT UP!" I grabbed the diary and threw it onto the bed.

"Here! You can have it, just unlock my door, please!" I was getting scared now. This couldn't be the 'Master' that Giry was talking about, could it? I heard a chuckle that echoed around the room and I heard a soft click. My door unlock and I scrambled out, slamming it behind me and fleeing down the corridor, the sound of that chuckle echoing through the halls behind me.

_Erik_

I laughed to myself as I stole into Denna's dressing room and nicked the diary from her bed. She had been so frightened; it reminded me of my days tolling around the Opera Populaire scaring the dancers. It brought a thin mischievous smile to my face. I knew that Denna would go to Giry, as I exited her room through the mirror. I didn't really care, she'd probably scold me, but it was well worth it.

The door to my office was flung open as Madame Giry stomped inside, an irritated look on her face. "Erik! You cruel, cruel man!" she scolded coming over to me, as I snickered despite myself. "You scared the living daylights out of the poor girl!" She couldn't stop the thin smile that crept across her lips and I chuckled.

"She deserved it," I protested truthfully, leaning negligently against the way, a small mischievous smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I shrugged and explained, "She stole Mona's diary, I got it back," to prove my statement I fished the diary out of my pocket and held it out. "I'll give you the honors of giving her back the diary."

Giry glared at me. She took the diary and turned on her heels, the clacking of her heels growing softer as she got farther away. She went out and slammed the door, leaving me to my soft chuckling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Raoul's Scheme

_Raoul_

I walked aimlessly down the halls of Phantasma, a sick feeling coming over me. I hated this place, but I stayed for Gustav, I didn't trust the Phantom enough to leave the boy that I had thought was my own with him. I drew in an angry breath and kicked at the door to my room. It swung open and I angrily grabbed the knob and slammed it closed, sending an echoing sound of the bang coursing through the halls, not like I cared.

I cursed and slammed my fists against the wall. Damn the Phantom! I thought to myself and leaned my head against the wall. I hated that man with all my soul. He was a monster, a cruel, evil gargoyle. He had taken my wife from me and he deserved to pay. I swore again, my almond eyes flashing with fury.

"Venting your anger against a wall?" An amused chuckle came from behind and I whipped around, finding the Phantom himself, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. A mischievous smirk tugged the corner of his mouth, the wry smile looking strange upon his pale masked face.

I chuckled humorlessly and shook my head, a thin emotionlessly smile coming over me. I peered down at myself and brushed the invisible dirt away, not wanting him to have the satisfaction that he'd startled me. "What do you want?" I demanded when I'd recomposed myself. I leaned negligently against the wall, crossing my arms, my eyes piercing him. "Wait, I thought I'd killed you…?" A wicked smile turned up the corners of my mouth, a sinister glaze flickering into my eyes.

The Phantom uncrossed his arms; he stood straight and tall and suddenly seemed to tower menacingly before me. He mused, "Some _ghosts_," a thin expressionless smile flickered across his face as he caught the flash of doubt in my eyes, "never can be laid to rest." To my complete and utter disgust, I felt the color fade from my face and the Phantom snickered, trying to hold a laugh at my reaction. "Relax Vicomte, if I was a ghost you'd know." The grin that flashed across his face was sinister.

I glowered at him, a deep set scowl appearing on my face as the color slowly began to creep back in. "Let me ask you again, what do you want!" I tried to make sure my voice didn't tremble, but I was unsuccessful. I was dead scared of the masked man in front of me. I would never admit it to anyone, but he was my worst nightmare. Even after I'd believed he was dead, I'd still had nightmares of him rising from the dead, go figure. I had had dreams of him coming back and taking Christine away, again all true, and then coming to get Gustav, again the truth through my eyes.

The Phantom's voice was cold and I couldn't stop the shiver that traveled the length of my spine, "Vicomte, why are you still here? There is no reason for you to remain in this hellhole."

Anger flickered across my face; no doubt he'd been spying on me. Satisfaction stitched itself into a smug smile as I saw the curiosity in his face, he really didn't know. For a moment I just sat back and let him wriggle in my piercing glower, and then I spoke, low and smooth, almost suavely, "I stay for _my_ son." I stressed the word 'my' wanting him to know that I still thought of Gustav as my boy. He would always be my son, no matter if we were really related or not.

"The boy is fine here," snapped the Phantom, a flicker of anger dashing across his pale face.

"Then why does he hate you? Why does he scream at the sight of that face? Why does he run when he sees you?"

The hurt glinted in his icy eyes and momentarily he avoided my gaze, then he raised his head, blue eyes dancing with flames of fury. He came forward, I shrank back, he jabbed me with an accusing finger and spat, "How dare you meddle in the business of a boy that isn't even related to you!"

"How dare I!" I spat back with just as much malice, "How dare _you_, for bringing me and my wife here because you were too selfish!"

That stopped him. He said nothing, even backed down, the glint of cold anger washing away like the tides. He turned away from me and a smug smile fitted itself into my expression. I peered at the ground to hide my smile, but when I looked back up, the Phantom was no longer there. I froze, fear replacing the smugness. _Damn_, I thought and scolded myself, _I should not have looked away. _

I whipped around looking for the Phantom. A gripping hand of fear coiled around my body. I didn't know where he was and that was what terrified me. He was a monster, and a murderer. Yes, that was what he was and no one would be able to persuade me that he was anything other than that. Of course, Christine had once told me that he was her, oh what did she call him? Oh yes, her Angel of Music. I never bought that rubbish, I always thought he was some creepy guy living in the catacombs of the Opera Populaire, and of course I had been right.

"Damn you Phantom!" I shouted and looked around. I was just beginning to think that perhaps he was really gone and that I had beaten him for the second time –the first time had been when Christine chose me- when his voice bellowed from above me,

"Did you really think that I'd just let you go so easily Vicomte!" There was malice in his words and I cowered against the wall, the rough surface digging into my back. I trembled when he spoke again, "Do you honestly think I would hurt Gustav, my own son! Honestly Vicomte, leave here and never, ever, come back!"

I snapped, "Leave! And go where!" I snorted, "Back to France! Not likely. I'm staying here whether you like it or not, Phantom!"

He laughed, a low emotionless laugh that sent a shiver up my spine, he was about to speak, I could tell, and then Madame Giry was there a look of pure and utter disappointment on her face. "What do you two think you're doing?"

The Phantom dropped down behind her and she didn't as much as flinch. He wore a smug expression on his masked face and I had a sudden urge to punch that grin right off his hideous face. She turned to him and spat, "Erik Destler, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Erik Destler, the Phantom had a name? Well that was news to me. I shrugged at him and leaned against the wall once more, shrugging my shoulders to uncramp the muscles. I grinned at him in a smug way and he scowled at me, which earned him a glower from Madame Giry.

As though we were both foolish children, and I had to say we were acting like, Madame Giry scolded angrily, "Both of you, explain yourselves!" Her dark eyes darted from Erik (oh man I am never going to get used to calling him that) to me and then back to the Phantom.

Erik put his hands out in front of him in an innocent gesture, "Don't look at me madam, it was all the fault of Monsieur De'Changy here." He smiled a rare innocent smile and Giry looked like she was going to explode with fury.

Giry threw her hands up in defeat, swore and stalked away. I glared at Erik and he glared right on back. Then Giry shouted back at us, "Oh and Erik, Mona is looking for you! She's in her dressing room right now."

A rare smile, a true smile, touched Erik's lips. He glared at me, turned and hurried away, his cloak billowing out behind him. A sly grin came to my face as I thought of something I could use against Erik. I would get this Mona girl to fall in love with me. I would steal her heart from Erik, whom deserved no one's heart. Then I would kill him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Footsteps of Fate

_Erik_

I hurried into my own room and checked full length mirror. I ran my hand through my midnight black hair and frowned when I realized my blue eyes looked dull. I knew it had been some time since I had gotten a full night's sleep, and I was desperately in need of it. A sigh came from me as I fixed my mask and turned, my cloak sweeping around my feet. I left the room, urgency in my step and made my way toward Mona's dressing room.

I raised my black gloved hand, took in a deep gulp of air and knocked. As I heard footsteps growing close to the door, I hastily composed myself as Mona opened the door, a smile lit up her face when she saw it was me. She took a new route to the greeting thought and spoke in French as one would in a formal setting, even when this was as far from formal as you could get, "Bonsoir Monsieur Erik Destler, comment-allez voo?" She smiled easily and curtsied.

I bowed deeply, holding my cloak back with my hand. "Bonsoir Mademoiselle, bien merci." I played along and continued, "Mademoiselle, perhaps you can help me. I am searching for a young woman, much like you. Mona Quince is her name, have you seen her?"

"Oh chère, I am afraid I have not seen her, Monsieur, does she know you come-a-calling?"

I said gently, "Do not be afraid, my chère. I'm here." That earned a smile as I leaned in and carefully kissed her cheek. I stepped back and flipped my cloak back absently.

"Hello chère," she whispered and opened the door wider and I strode inside. She closed to door and turned to me. She laughed as I arched an eyebrow at her and came to my side, putting her arms around me. I held her close to me and leaned down, planting my lips against hers.

I leaned back and whispered, "Giry said you were looking for me?" It wasn't a question, but it sounded like it.

Mona brushed a lock of her white blonde hair away from her face. She nodded, "I wanted to tell you before it happened it," at those words I stiffened, "but…oh Erik," a small tear leaked from her eye and I whipped it away with my thumb.

I raised her chin so she was staring into my eyes, thick with concern, "Chère, what troubles you?" I brushed her hair away and peered into her eyes. She avoided my eyes and whispered,

"Erik," a sudden smile broke through the frown and her tears vanished, she threw her arms around me and I was startled, "I want you to know that I will always love you!" My whole body relaxed and I held her close to me.

"Mona, I will love you always." But I wasn't sure I could keep that promise to her. I wasn't even sure what I was to think anymore. I was killed every night by dreams of Christine, but I had not one of Mona, even though I loved her. Or did I? I wasn't sure anymore, not after the run in with Raoul. I had seen that sneer upon his perfect face as I'd hurried away.

Mona smiled, not sensing the thoughts troubling me. She opened her mouth and began to sing, "_Your voice filled my spirit  
with a strange, sweet sound...  
In the night there was music in my mind...  
And through music my soul began to soar!  
And I heard as I'd never heard before..._

_Yet in your eyes  
all the sadness of the world  
those pleading eyes,  
that both threaten and adore…_"

A rare smile touched my face. I had heard Christine sing those words on the roof of the Opera Populaire after I'd hung Bonquet. She had been afraid I was going to kill Raoul, and I wish I had. How Mona knew it, I'd never know, and, to my surprise, I found I didn't care. I only cared that I was here with Mona at my side and for the first time in the month since the incident, Christine's face darted from my dreams and was replaced by Mona's face and her sweet voice. I'll always remember that night that she called me to her dressing room and sang those words to me. But my happiness never seems to last long.

The next day I sat in box five, watching rehearsals for _A Midsummer's Night Dream_. Mona was a dancer, I could change that, but she didn't want anyone other than Giry and me to know what voice she had. I respected that, so I kept my mouth shut. She danced around Meg, who was starring as Hermia, which infuriated me. She sang with Lysander, who was played by a young man I'd seen Denna, Mona's sister, staring at, called Chris. I had a sudden urge to drop something on Meg and Chris, to show my disapproval, but resisted the urge as Mona sank to her knees as another dancer leaped onto stage, which turned out to be Denna. She twirled and looked graceful and she kneeled and beckoned forward Puck, who was played, to my horror, by Gustav.

I stood and opened my mouth, than my attention was taken from Gustav by a muffled shout. I turned my gaze just as Mona fell to her knees. Raoul was instantly at her side, but by that time I was already hurrying from box five. I hurried out onto the stage, received a few selective gasps and a glare, but didn't care. I crouched beside Raoul, not caring that everyone had probably just figured out my latest fancy. "What happened?" I inquired urgency in my words.

Mona groaned, "I don't know."

I placed my hand on her arm, "Hush, chère, do not speak." But Mona was not one to listen to me, she said,

"Erik I don't know what happened, suddenly I just felt intense pain in my side…" her eyes stared into mine and I saw the small wound at her side. The blood gushed, even though the wound was shallow.

"Mon Dieu," I murmured, a cold hand of fear grasping me tightly. "Raoul, we have to get help." For once the Vicomte nodded his head and hurried away. Crowds began to gather around me as I grasped Mona's hand, silently begging her not to leave me. Madame Giry was there, suddenly. She pushed the crowds away, shooing dancers back to dressing rooms and telling Chris and Meg to take Gustav to his room.

"Madame, whoever has done this will die," I growled after Raoul had returned with a doctor to retrieve Mona. I was told I wasn't allowed to see her as she was taken away to be treated. Raoul and Giry stood beside me as I growled those cruel words. My words were directed to Giry, but my gaze slipped from her to Raoul.

Raoul responded coolly, as my cold gaze traveled to him, "Don't look at me," he snarled, "why would I have a reason to hurt her?" It made sense, his words, so I just merely shook my head and he spoke once more, "I didn't hurt Mona, I swear on my meaningless life!"

I snapped, "Alright!" I glared at him, "I believe you! Just shut up!"

He did.

"Erik," started Giry, "do you think this was an accident?"

"Of course not," I stated.

She frowned, "How can you be sure?"

I didn't have an answer for that; I just knew that this had been done to Mona on purpose. I needed to find the reason, needed to find who did it. I wouldn't be able rest until I knew she was safe and whoever had hurt her was dead. I couldn't believe that it wasn't Raoul, it just had to be. He was the first one at her side. Almost like he knew it had happened. I had just said that I believed him to shut him up.

Madame Giry touched my arm and I stiffened at her touch. "She'll be fine." I didn't know what to say and was glad when she didn't give me a chance, "Erik, listen to me. I just know she will be fine, do you not trust me?" She wanted an answer, I knew that much.

I sighed and shook my head, "Yes, of course, I trust you, Madame." I wasn't really sure though, since everything had happened, I didn't know who to believe. I still didn't like Raoul, but he looked pretty shaken at what had happened. The doctor, or whatever one would call him, reappeared and I stiffened at the look on his face. He looked me over and said stiffly,

"The mademoiselle is asking for a Monsieur Erik Destler?" I nodded and he glared at me, what was his problem? "Follow me," the man said with a cool voice. I followed as he turned and walked toward the hall. He came to Mona's door and opened it, letting me in.

I slipped inside and hurried to Mona's bed side, taking her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. I brushed a strand on her white golden hair away from her face and her eyes flickered open. She turned her unfocused gaze to me and a smile touched her lips. "Hello, beautiful," I whispered, stroking her hand.

"Oh Erik!" she said softly, a grin broke over her face. I sat down on the bed and she grasped my hand. "Are you alright, my love?" she asked.

"Darling, I should be asking you if you are alright!" I responded, "So are you alright?" I needed to know that she was alright. My eyes showed how worried I was and she seemed to laugh silently at me. She answered,

"Oh Erik I am quite alright, just a little sore, that is all!"

"Do you know who did it?"

She swallowed; worry creasing her face as she nodded.

"Who!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did then she would kill you…" she covered her mouth and swore as she realized that she had said that whoever had done it was a lady.

I knew. "Meg," I snarled.

Mona nodded a fearful look crossing over her face.

I swept out of the room, twirling my cloak as I did. She would feel my wrath if it was the last thing I did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – The Ghost's Rage

_Erik_

I stalked down the hall, my cloak sweeping around my feet. I stomped over to Meg's dressing room door and threw the door open, it crashed into the wall with a thunderous bang and Meg jumped. She turned, saw me and grinned slyly. I bellowed, "_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MONA! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU!_"

She shrank back and glared at me, her eyes wide with flickers of fear and doubt. Then suddenly an evil smile stretched across her face, her eyes lighting up slyly, "Oh Erik, do you really want to have this conversation? I can easily tell the whole of Phantasma _the Secret_."

I froze. The Secret was the one thing that strangled my every breath, the one thing that shattered my heart no matter how glued together it seemed, the one thing that made my voice choke when I sang, the one thing that murdered me every day, every hour, every minute, every second. "You wouldn't…" I found myself gasping out the words, horrified that she would even suggest something so cruel.

"I would," grinned Meg. Her eyes grew cold, "Now get out." When I just stared at her with a dumb-founded expression, she stormed, "I SAID GET OUT!" I hesitated yet again and she roared, "NOW!"

I left; slamming the door behind me and feeling a cold hand of despair and fear grasp me. Meg knew. Of course she knew! She had been there, seen it happen. I remembered every detail then:

_Meg led Gustav to the edge of the water; I could hear his cries, telling her that he wanted to go back to his mother, to Christine, that he couldn't swim. I heard my own voice shout at Meg and heard her whisper, "No! I'm not done yet!" I heard myself telling her to give me the hurt and the blame and the gun. But she wouldn't hand it over. I told her that I knew how she felt, that she felt ugly, she felt used and then I told her that I knew there was beauty underneath and that not everyone could be like Christine, my first mistake. "Christine?" Meg had questioned her voice a snarl, "It's always Christine!" I had run forward, grabbing for the gun…_

"NO!" I screeched, slamming my fist against the wall. I wouldn't relive that again. I wouldn't allow it, I would not allow those gripping hands of memory grasp me once more. I buried my head in my hands and shook my head, a feeling of utter despair shattering me from the inside out. There was nothing that I could do to stop myself from shedding tears of guilt and anger and pain and grief.

Later on that night, I paced my room, too angry to compose, which I was usually able to loose myself in. I just wanted to hear Christine's seducing voice and embrace her. I missed her more than ever. I knew I was in for another restless night, but it didn't matter anymore. I was even unable to replace Christine's face with Mona's and Christine's voice with Mona's. It was usually how I coped. I sat down at the bench and was suddenly able to compose. I began to write,  
_ "__No one would listen _

_ No one but her _

_ Heard as the outcast hears. _

_"Shamed into solitude _

_ Shunned by the multitude _

_ I learned to listen _

_ In my dark, my heart heard music. _

_"I longed to teach the world _

_ Rise up and reach the world _

_ No one would listen _

_ I alone could hear the music _

_Then at last, a voice in the gloom _

_ Seemed to cry _

_ 'I hear you; I hear your fears, _

_ Your torment and your tears.'_

_"She saw my loneliness _

_ Shared in my emptiness _

_ No one would listen _

_ No one but her _

_ Heard as the outcast hears _

_"No one would listen _

_ No one but her _

_ Heard as the outcast hears…"_

I set the quail down and sat back, feeling quite pleased at my sudden inspiration. It was partly dedicated to Mona, but mostly to Christine. I sighed and buried my head in my hands, I had an urge to just fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I was dead tired and wanted, above everything else, to just go lie down and fall asleep. "Christine, oh my Christine…" I whispered and sobbed into my hands.

_Raoul _

I paced my room, fear grasping me. Someone had nearly killed Mona. I cursed when I rammed my toe into the edge of the table. Thinking things over had never been my strong suit, so I tried my best. _Who had done it?_ I thought, annoying myself with my pacing. I sat on the edge of my bed and sighed heavily.

_Damn_, I thought _this is hopeless_! That was the truth. I was horrible at thinking at times like these. Then I leaped to my feet. "Meg!" I shouted, wrenching open the door. I belted my sword and raced from the room. I hurried down the hall and into Meg's dressing room. "Meg!" I shouted, wrenching open the door.

She turned, her blonde hair falling upon her shoulders with a grace I had seen only in Christine. Her green eyes searched my alone ones for any reason why I'd called at such a late hour. She ran the brush through her hair and grinned slyly. She tried to keep the doubt and curiosity out of her eyes, but was unable.

I kept my eyes blank when I spoke, "You shot Mona, don't deny it you worthless cockroach!"

Meg Giry didn't seem to mind that I'd called her a cockroach and I would have been surprised, had I not been so mad. She could have ruined my own plan; she deserved to feel my wrath, didn't she? I didn't really know anymore, that much was clearly obvious.

"Erik and I have already had a conversation similar to this, Vicomte. We've come to an agreement, so get out before I break that promise to him, and tell the whole of Phantasma that secret of his," growled Meg, combing her thin fingers through her blonde shoulder length hair.

I glared at her. I groused, "What secret is this, mademoiselle?" I tried to be charming.

It didn't work.

"Get out!" Meg shouted, rising to her feet, anger flashing in her deep green eyes.

I glared at her, but cleared off, she wasn't in the mood for my complaints, that much was clear. I slammed her door and turned down the hall. Man I really hated the people here, no one was very nice and they were always in bad moods. I mean really! The Phantom, I'd seen him smile, once! Was I the only one with a semi-happy nature? Well, then again this was a gloomy place…for gloomy people, and I was definitely not a gloomy person.

I straightened, drew in a breath and went to find Erik, as much as I hated him he needed to know that Meg knew something and was probably planning to act.

I walked into his office, room, whatever it was. I shuffled uncertainly down the stairs and into his domain. He came into view, straightening from a hunched position over the organ or piano, whatever it was. His eyes narrowed when he saw me and he leaned against the instrument, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously waiting for me to say something. I muttered to myself and then spoke, "Meg knows something about you, some secret of yours. I think she might be planning something."

Erik stared at me and he rolled his eyes. "I admire your concern, Vicomte, but I already know this little bit of information." His icy blue eyes stared at me, threatening to burrow into my soul. His eyes were dull, and dark bags hung under his eyes. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past week or so.

I almost felt sympathy for him. He had lost pretty much everything and now he was the owner of an opera house and he hadn't even slept in weeks. I almost wanted to tell him that he should go and get some rest, but then all of that is an almost. I still felt that ruthless anger at him for causing Christine and myself to come here. I sighed and looked him over, "Well, uh, then I'm just going to leave." He nodded with a thin wry smile that didn't reach his dull icy eyes.

_Gustav_

I watched Raoul leave Mr. Y's –eh, my _father's_- office. I strode down the stairs and down to my father's side, rather confused at the doubt filling his icy blue eyes, the eyes that I had inherited. He looked down at me and ruffled my coal black hair with a forced smile. I was confused. My father was always pleased to see me, or was that just another lie? I sighed and said softly, "Father, are you alright?"

The man who claimed to be my father stared at me and sighed, avoiding my gaze. "Yes, my boy, I am quite alright, just got a lot on my mind right now." He tried to smile, but was unable. His brow creased with a frown and lines of deep thought etched themselves into his pale, half-masked face. He seemed to realize that he couldn't fool me, so he sat down at the organ and patted the wood beside him. I came over, reluctantly, and sat beside him, all my thoughts screaming for me to get away from this man that I barely knew; this stranger, this phantom, this ghost.

The Phantom began, "Do you remember this moment when you were led away from the stage to your room?" When I nodded he went on, "That was because Mona had been shot," the word shot, sent my eyes widening and a shiver going up my spine, "by Meg," another shiver, "she'll live, but it startled us all and I now think Meg has a plan to destroy everything here. I can't be sure, so don't mention this to Giry or anyone else, got it?"

I battled with myself. A part of me wanted to leap to my feet and scream, "You're a fool to think that I would hide something like that from my friends! How can you ask me to do that when I only just met you a month ago! How can you ask me to trust you when you're the reason my mother is dead!" But I didn't say any of that. In the end, despite the voices screaming at me, I nodded my head, sealing the promise. I was now bound to my promise, the promise I had made to this man that was supposedly my father, whom I wasn't really comfortable around.

The masked man smiled, just a slight curl of the corner of his mouth. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "What did you come here for?"

I shook my head, not wanting to be there any longer, "I don't know, slipped my mind." I got up, shrugging his hand off, watching a flicker of sadness pass through his dull eyes and I almost felt pity for my father. Then I shrugged it off, he was a murderer. I nodded my head in a quick wordless good bye and hurried up the stairs and out the door.

That night I was plagued by nightmares, horrible ones. In my nightmare Erik was shot and killed. His face was unmasked and distorted with pain. He had laid his hand upon the wall for support, but soon fallen to the ground, death paling his disfigured face. I woke, a scream escaping me. A door squeaked and suddenly a dim light illuminated the Phantom's face. He studied my shaking figure. I was trembling with racking sobs and I heard him sigh.

He set the candle down on the stand and sat down beside me. I edged closer and pressed myself against him, trying to calm my shaking. He ran a gentle hand through my black hair, as I sobbed, terrified that I dreamed such a thing. Sure he freaked me out, but he was my father none the less and I wouldn't be able to live if I lost him too. Soon, my heart beat relaxed and I had the courage to tell him about it.

He whispered, "Shhh, you're alright, there's no need to be afraid…I'm here." He held me close to him and I took a deep shuddering breath. He blew out the candle and it sent the room into complete darkness. Once my eyes grew accustom to the darkness I murmured, my eyelids becoming heavy with sleep once more,

"Father…?"

My father's hand smoothed down my hair and responded in a hushed tone, "Yes my boy?"

"I love you," I whispered, looking up to see a true, real, smile spread across his masked face. I think he replied with the same words, but I fell asleep, too tired to pay much attention to his words after that. And for the rest of the night I was no longer plagued by merciless nightmares, my father's presence strangely comforting.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – Quality Time, Love Hurts

I was surprised, but somehow relieved to find that the following morning my father was still there, sleeping peacefully beside me. I decided that I could have a few more hours of shut eye, and closed my heavy eyelids once more, not wanting to wake my father, who needed the sleep. I found that I wasn't surprised that when I woke once more, that my father was gone, the candle being the only evidence he'd ever been there.

I frowned and got up, stretching my arms above my head and yawned, closing my eyes and blinking the sleep away. When I reopened my eyes I found my father closing my mirror behind him. He entered the room, peered at me and then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. His eyes seemed brighter and the bags under his eyes didn't seem so dark or large.

He smiled, a small true smile, "Good morning, Gustav, how are you on this fine morning, my boy?"

I smiled back, "Good morning father, I am well." For a moment there was only a deep silence between us. But something the only thing that needs to be shared is silence; just simple and beautiful silence.

He nodded thoughtfully and looked around my room. He turned back to me and spoke, "You came to me the other day, asking me to help you with your song…how can I be of service?"  
I chuckled at his choice of words and grabbed the sheet music, hopping over to his side, and throwing my small arms around his middle, closing my eyes. His firm, yet gentle, hand held me in a one armed embrace. I drew away and looked him in the eye, "Merci pére, merci."

I followed my father into his office or room, whatever, and he led me to the organ. I placed the sheet music for _Beautiful_ on the organ and my father looked it over. While he was reading I looked around, there were candles everywhere, even though Phantasma had electricity my father seemed to be obsessed with candles. I smiled softly, and turned as my father finished.

"Sing it," he demanded.

I nodded and took a deep breath,

"_There is a beauty_

_ In the deepest corner of the world,_

_ I know this to be true,_

_ For everything is beautiful,_

_ I think everything has its beauty…_

_ Even the greediest man,_

_ Even the ugliest beast, _

_ Even the most selfish woman, _

_ Even the nightmares in our heads…_

_ For everything is beautiful…_

_ Everything is beautiful…_

_ There is a beauty _

_ In the darkest corner of this world_

_ I know this to be true,_

_ For everything is beautiful,_

_ I think everything is beautiful_

_ I have a proof,_

_ The masked man, _

_ The beauty underneath that _

_ Thing upon his face,_

_ That hides the true beauty underneath! _

_ This man, my father, _

_ Is beautiful! _

_ For everything is beautiful…_"

My father was crying.

At first I didn't realize it, but then I heard his soft sniffles and I stopped singing to edge closer to him and lay my head against his shoulder. I put an arm around his shoulder, as though I was the father and he was the boy. I just wanted to comfort him; I felt a deeper bond to him now. He had comforted me when I had needed him there, so I was just repaying the favor. "Father, why do you weep?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "You remind me so much of your mother…She too was beautiful…As are you, my sweet child. The tears lingered on his cheeks, sliding down his mask as though suspended in time.

A small pain bloomed inside of my chest for this miserable man. I stared into those deep icy blue eyes and whispered, "Father, love never dies." And the tears poured down his face, he was no longer trying to hide them. As he covered his face with his hands and wept, I sat beside him, leaning against him, just letting him slip out his sadness as the liquid upon his half-masked face. It wasn't a weakness, he was simply letting the world know that he was strong enough to let them see his tears, and to me that was the strength normal heroes lacked. So in a way I compared my father to a hero of sorts.

I didn't know why, but I did. He was a hero to me. When he could have easily given up on me, he stuck by my side. He had told me that once he was gone (the thought of it mortified me) he would give all that he had ever had to me, he told me that my life was worth so much more than his, but I didn't believe him. He told me that if he had to he would just stand in the distance, a silent guardian, a fierce protector, and a comforting shoulder when I needed someone to cry and lean on. He told me that he would always be there for me. He was my hero. My father; my guardian; my protector; my friend; my crying shoulder; the person who would always help me up when I fell. Little did I know that he held a deadly secret inside, a secret that would ruin this whole thing.

_Mona_

I laughed, clear and happy, as Erik arched an eyebrow and cringed as my finger slipped on the organ and played a wrong, piercing not. He even allowed himself a small chuckle. He instructed that I try again, that he would not have me murdering his compositions; of course he had a twinkle in his eyes when he spoke. I told him slyly, "Me murder them? They were murdered when they were written!" He tried to look offended, but couldn't master it, could only stare at me, trying hard not to laugh.

He didn't succeed.

A low, chuckling laugh escaped from him and upon hearing him laugh I just could stop myself from shattering that invisible barrier of uneasiness. We laughed, for no apparent reason. He stopped laughing before me, rolling his eyes and beaming at me, which made me laugh all the harder. I didn't even know why I was laughing. When I had finally stopped laughing and had regained my breath Erik said,

"I really need to stop hanging around you…" the sly grin on his face meant he wasn't serious.

I pretended to think he was, "Why is that, mon chère?"

He replied, "You make my stomach muscles ache."

I grinned and giggled, "That's what I do."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Most of that day was spent with me trying to learn the organ and Erik getting so frustrated with me that he'd threaten to get up and leave and let me teach myself. But I knew he didn't mean it. I got him to laugh several other times, but never like the first time. It was a strange thing, his laugh. It wasn't like his voice, so powerful and full of emotion, it was low and free.

I never thought that Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, would be the one that held my heart like this. I had felt that somehow we were connected when I first met him, that day in Christine's old dressing room. I smiled at the memory and Erik asked me why I had such a smile upon my beautiful face. I laughed and replied, "I am remembering the day we met, silly!"

Erik smiled, "Are you smiling because I was such a fool? I didn't know how to act?"

I cocked my head, "You didn't know how to act? I would have never guessed!"

"Of course I didn't know how to act," he shrugged, "there was a pretty girl talking to me, that doesn't happen very often, if you hadn't already figured that out, but I sincerely hope, mon chère, that you didn't just figure it out."

I laughed, "Oh dear Erik! If you think I am pretty then you have not seen my sister, have you?" A soft glaze of grief crossed over my eyes, I shook my head, my smile turning down a frown, "Denna has always been more beautiful then I…I wish I had her looks…"

Erik leaned in close to me. He brushed a lock of my hair away from my face. He raised my chin so I had to meet his eyes. He shook his head, his eyes completely serious. When he spoke, his voice was deep and filled with passion, "Don't ever say that, Mona dear. You are beautiful, I daresay more than Christine. If you think Denna is more beautiful than yourself, then you must not be looking close enough." He planted his lips against mine and nothing else seemed to matter, it was just us two. As I twined my arms around his neck, I knew that I loved the Phantom of the Opera with all of my heart and soul.

A while later I opened my eyes, to find Erik lying beside me. My head was on his chest and his arm was around me. I guessed, from the peaceful breathing coming from the love of my life, that he was still sleeping. My jaw line tingled as I ran my finger across my skin, I still felt the soft brush of Erik's lips and I smiled at the memory. I heard Erik suck in a breath and yawn. He stirred and I felt his hand run through my hair.

I gazed up at him, locking gazes with him. A grin came across my face, mirrored upon his. I reached up a hand and brushed his cheek. I wanted to say something, anything, but didn't know the words to say. I brushed a lock of my white blonde hair away from my face and kissed his check. He smiled at me and whispered,

"Mona, I love you more than I ever loved Christine, I didn't think that was possible, but now I find that it is. As Christine lay dying in my arms, I didn't think I would ever love again," I could tell it hurt him to speak of that day, and I tried to raise a hand to put a finger to his lips, but he shook his head, "but Mona, that was before I met you. You are a beautiful girl and…" he paused and then stood, holding out his hand, "Come with me."

I reached up and grasped his hand. I smiled as he pulled me to my feet. He led me out the front doors of Phantasma, into the crisp evening air, to where a carriage was waiting. He walked to it and opened the door wide, and waved his hand, "Your carriage awaits, mademoiselle." He bowed to me as I strode to his side. I curtsied before climbing into the carriage. He waved a hand and a boy closed the door after Erik had slid in beside me.

Erik kept glancing at me throughout our journey and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I leaned against him and he smiled, putting an arm around me. When the carriage bounced to a stop, he got out and offered his hand, which I took. He helped me out and then thanked the boy, before leading me down the dock to the lake. At the horizon splendor painted the sky, a palate of pink, purple and orange, indigo, red and gold all mixed into one. For the longest time we simply stood, watching the sunset. He leaned in and kissed me, just as the sun was vanishing underneath the horizon.

When the full moon glittered in the sky above us, he stepped into a gondola, holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me inside. I sat down and he rowed us out into the middle of the lake, where he placed down the oar and turned to me. He took both of my hands in his and said, "Mona, I love you, with all of my existence. I would, and will, do anything and everything for you." He gently let my hands go and he fell down onto one knee. He pulled a small black box out of the pocket of his black cloak. He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with a rose, made from emeralds and rubies. "Mona," he locked eyes with me, "will you marry me?"

My head spun. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, was asking me to marry him. "Erik…I-I…" I stuttered, trying to think of the words to say. The boat rocked suddenly and I fell back into the water, both from shock and the violent spasm. I didn't give him a chance to jump in after me, I just swam. Hot, salty tears ran down my cheeks, mixing with the lake water that drenched me. I couldn't say yes. I wasn't ready to be married, I wasn't sure I loved him enough to marry him. I heard Erik call my name, but I didn't look back. I heard the oar slapping at the water as I climbed onto shore. My ruby dress plastered to my body lightly flowing behind me, as I hurried up the bank and back towards the carriage.

Water dripped down my neck and back from my wet white blonde hair, as it bounced up and down as I jogged toward the carriage. Tears slid down my already wet cheeks. I didn't want to hurt Erik's feelings, but I was afraid that I had already done that. I feared that I had broken his heart. I reached the carriage and told the boy to wait there, as I unhitched two of the horses and climbed onto the stand to drive the carriage back to Phantasma. Stress caused lines to etch themselves into my face as I drove the carriage back to the opera house. My whole body shivered violently, I was soaked to the bone, and my cheeks were stained with the endless grief that I still shed. "Oh Erik, my dear Erik, I am terribly sorry," I whispered, but refused to look back at the lake.

_Erik_

Love hurt.

When I realized there was no chance of catching up to her I dropped the oar into the boat and heavily sat down upon the dock. I dropped my head into my hands and wept. My shoulders shook with the sobs I couldn't control. Pain erupted in my heart, and I felt it break, felt it shatter. I felt a coldness leak into my broken soul, but even that darkness couldn't quiet my tears, that overpowered any sense of self-control I once held. "Oh Mona, my dear Mona…I love you." I whispered, but refused to lift my head from my hands to see if she was somehow still there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – True Love?

_Mona_

_Poor Erik, poor, poor Erik,_ I thought to myself, pity and guilt coming over me as I hurried from the carriage. I ran into Phantasma and hurried down the halls; I rounded a corner and ran smack into Raoul. My tears wouldn't dry and I found myself throwing my arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

Raoul asked, honestly surprised, "Mademoiselle, why do you weep?" He held me at arms-length and stared into my red rimmed eyes. "Mademoiselle?" he questioned when I shook my head, closing my eyes, and letting a frown crease my forehead. A tear slid down my cheek and I felt a gentle hand wipe it away.

It reminded me of Erik.

I lost it again, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mona, who has hurt you?" came Raoul's gentle voice once more. He placed a hand under my chin and raised it up so I looked him in the eyes. His almond eyes searched mine for the sadness in my heart and he pulled me into a hug, rubbing a firm hand up and down my back, trying to sooth my shaking form. "Hush, no need to cry."

I told him, I spilled my guts out to him, "Erik, he, he proposed to me! I fell into the lake and ran away, I'm not ready!" I wept, "Raoul, I'm not ready to marry someone, I was afraid, monsieur, afraid to hurt his feelings. Yes, I love him, with all my heart, but I can't say that I would lay down my life for him, as he would for me. I don't deserve him, monsieur; I don't deserve a man such as Erik! He is truly a gentleman, he cares for those he loves, much more then I could ever care for him and it hurts me, Raoul, it hurts me that I can't love him in the same way!"

Raoul sucked in a breath and I felt his body stiffened. I sniffled and he responded, "Erik is a strong man, mademoiselle, I'm sure he will forgive you." His voice didn't sound sure at all, it sounded as doubtful as I felt.

"But Raoul," I murmured, "I think I broke both our hearts tonight…I'm pretty since I can't feel anything other than guilt and pain…" I began to cry once more, oh what had I done? _Erik…_ the name sent shots of agony through me and I was pretty sure my heart split in two. I wasn't sure how I could feel this bad, but I did. Yet, part of me wondered if this was really true love. Did I really love Erik?

_Raoul_

I was torn. I felt increasingly bad for Mona, but my heart went out to Erik as well, I mean it's bound to be rough being rejected what, twice now? A sigh came over me and I stepped away from Mona's embrace. I peered at her, as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She wouldn't meet my gaze. I could just barely see the glinting of guilt in her indigo eyes, rimmed red with constant tears. I sighed once more and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Perhaps you should talk to him when he returns?"

Mona stared at me, she snorted, "He wouldn't want to see me, I'd just hurt him more and I didn't even want to hurt him in the first place, but somehow I find that I did not only that, but I hurt myself." She pushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face and curled it behind her ear.

Alright I admit, what I did was a little out of line, but I felt she needed to be cheered up and I couldn't think of anything else. I leaned in and kissed her, my thumb brushing her tears away. She surprised me by not moving away, but kissing me back. I don't know if she did it just on pure instinct and pictured Erik there, but I really didn't care, because I was sure that I was falling in love with Mona Quince; great, just great.

She stepped back, turning away from me. She made a sound like a sob and I was tempted to put my arms around her, but resisted. She walked away from me, tears spilling down her face. "Don't ever do that again…" I heard her murmur and I cringed as she strode away, leaving me alone.

_Erik_

I had always thought it would have worked out. It hurt to know how wrong I had been. I didn't know what was going through Mona's head as she swam away, but it didn't matter anymore, not to me anyways. I was just some worthless man living a life that should have ended so very long ago. I should never have been born; I was just some stupid man who didn't deserve anyone's love; especially not Mona's.

I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head mournfully. Soft tears caressed my cheeks as dropped my head into one of my hands. My mask lay beside me on the bed, the distortion was a menacing monster peering back at me from the mirror, but nothing mattered, not anymore. It was Christine's death all over again. I felt the same things, anger, pain and sadness. I breathed in deeply and sent the air back out roughly. Footsteps echoed off the walls, but I didn't move, didn't want to see anyone.

A key was struck on the organ and I lifted my head. A wrong pitch was hit and I cringed, then the stranger dove into a song that I didn't know, a slow, mysterious melody that made me close my eyes and take several deep breaths, as though I was under a trance. A beautiful voice soared and a curl of my lips resembled a small wry smile.

"_No words I can say can take away_

_ This guilt I feel…_

_ No words I can say can take away_

_ This grief I feel…_

_ No words I can say can express_

_ How sorry I truly am._

_ I always told myself,_

_ When I was young,_

_ I wasn't going to cry when something _

_ Bad happened,_

_ But those words were always spoken_

_ With tears streaming down my face. _

_ I'm sorry! It's all I can say to make you realize, _

_ You're the only one for me!_

_ You're the only one for me!_

_ But I'm not ready…._

_ Not ready to say that one word_

_ Not ready to say yes. _

_ No matter what you do_

_ Or don't do,_

_ You'll always be the only one for me_

_ Always be the only one in my heart._

_ No matter what you say_

_ Or don't say,_

_ You'll always be the only one I'll sing for,_

_ Always be the only one holding my heart. _

_ I'm sorry! It's all I can say to make you realize, _

_ You're the only one for me!_

_ You're the only one for me!_

_ But I'm not ready…._

_ Not ready to say that one word_

_ Not ready to say yes. _

_ And when you're down, please_

_ Just remember me_

_ As I will remember you. _

_ Just think of me_

_ As I will think of you._

_ And I'm sorry, it's all I can say to make you realize,_

_ Make you realize you're the only one for me._

_ You're the only one for me._

_ But I'm not ready…_

_ Not ready to say that one word,_

_ Not ready to say…_

_ Not ready, not ready_

_ To say, say_

_ Yes…."_

Mona stopped singing as I stood and came out of my room; I leaned against the door frame and stared at her, hunched over to organ, tears streaming down her beautiful face. She must have heard my footsteps, or sensed me, because she looked up. And I smiled; a true grin, one that made my eyes glint with a sparkling light of something that one would describe as passion.

I went to Mona's side and pulled her into me, kissing her gently and with passion. She intertwined her arms around my neck and kissed me back, with the same affection and passion. Perhaps things would work out between us. Perhaps someday, and someday was better than never.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – "Time For You To Know…"

_Meg_

I was done waiting. It was now or never. I would get revenge if it was the last thing I did! That man deserved this to be told to the world, that cruel masked idiot who ruined my life, the man that I had once loved, but now hate as he was too busy falling over Christine to notice me.

Well, let him watch me now.

_Mona_

I paced, Erik still hadn't come. He had promised he would meet me here, why wasn't he here? I stared out at the lake where we had rowed the night before, we he had proposed, and I had refused. He had promised me an outing that afternoon, and here I was, and where was he? "His work is probably more important than me," I whispered mournfully.

"Work, more important than you, my dear?" chuckled Erik fondly, "I think we are talking about separate men." He leaned in from behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek, putting a single red rose into my hair. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek and I felt his face crease with a smile. "I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly placing a hand upon mine.

I turned and peered at him, "For what, my love?"

He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but then hooves stuck the ground and grew close behind us. Raoul jumped from his carriage and rushed over, panic in his almond eyes. "Monsieur Erik, I cannot find Gustav."

Erik stiffened. "Monsieur le Vicomte," his voice was a cold hiss, "if you are lying to me…"

Raoul cut him off, "Erik! Why would I lie! Gustav is as much my son as he is yours! I swear I cannot find him!" He was terrified; it showed in his brown eyes, which were wide with that terror and panic. I found him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes, seeming to ask me whether or not I believed him.

"Erik," I put a hand on Erik's arm, "Perhaps we should go back to Phantasma and look for your son, he can't have gotten too far, could he have?" I brushed a lock of blonde hair away from my face, but the wind blew it back. I curled the strand behind my ear and peered at Erik.

Erik frowned, nodded and followed Raoul back up towards the Vicomte's carriage, with me at his heels. I wanted to find Gustav too, since I knew how much he meant to Erik.

The three of us squeezed into the carriage, me in the middle of Erik and Raoul, hoping to keep them from going at each other's throats for at least five seconds. Let's just say that it didn't work. At the first jostle of the carriage, in which Erik nearly fell out, the Phantom swore and glared at Raoul. "Are you sure, Vicomte, that you know how to drive a carriage, or are you just some rich man who likes to think he can drive one?"

"Erik, please," I murmured, but no one seemed to care what I said.

"Listen here, Phantom," hissed Raoul, glaring at Erik, "at least I have enough dignity to show my face to the public." I winced at that one, and glared at him, "Hush sweetheart, it's all fun, don't worry," said Raoul and I despised his word choice.

Erik scoffed, sending me a harsh look, "Oh come now, Vicomte! That's just an excuse for having the singing voice of a girl!" The grin he flashed was so sinister that I had to hide a laugh.

"You better keep your mouth shut, you half-faced fool!" Raoul sneered.

Erik laughed and tried hard to look offended, "Monsieur le Vicomte, where are your manners!"

"Oh I'm sorry, _mother_; I seem to have forgotten myself!"

"That's my boy!"

"Shut up."

"Not likely."

Raoul groaned, "I hate you."

"You tell me all the time," Erik said cheerfully.

"Just felt like you needed to be reminded."

"My memory isn't that bad, Vicomte."

"Would you two shut up?" I spoke up, sending a glare at Erik and then at Raoul, "For at least five seconds? Please," when neither of them said a thing I nodded, "Thank you!" I sat back and was just beginning to enjoy the silence when the carriage went over a large pothole.

"Damn it Vicomte!" shouted Erik, grabbing the side of the carriage to keep himself from falling out. "What the hell is your problem! You need to learn to drive this damn thing, so do us all a favor and sit down and let me drive before you kill us all! And just as a side note," he added, "I'd like to see my son one last time before I die, so please sit down and hand over the rope."

"Not a chance," growled Raoul, swinging the carriage up to Phantasma. He jumped down and offered my hand at the same time Erik staggered from the carriage and offered me his hand. So I was sitting in the middle of two men both offering me their hands.

With an apologetic glance at Raoul, I took Erik's hand and let him help me down from the carriage, while Raoul glared harshly at my back. I stumbled, twisting my ankle slightly, and I fell into Erik's arms. For a moment I just looked into his stunning icy blue eyes, and then my cheeks flared up and I took a step back, saying gruffly, "Let's go find Gustav."

Erik nodded, "Let's." He glared at Raoul.

"Boys," I groaned, "please, corporate for one freaking minute!" I sent a dagger-throwing glare at them both. I rolled my eyes and questioned, now that I had their attention, "What's the plan? We can't just wander around Phantasma aimlessly."

Erik shrugged, completely clueless.

Raoul frowned and shook his head, shrugging.

I slapped my head into my right hand and groaned, "You two are utterly useless!" I strode away, knowing that they would probably follow like lost dogs. I rolled my eyes and entered Phantasma. I looked around the entrance hall. The large staircases spiraling up to the balconies of the stage were the first thing I saw. I sighed. Where could Gustav be?

Erik said, "I'll look in my office." He sauntered away.

Raoul glanced at me, I glared at him. I didn't love him, he needed to know. I went up close and jabbed a finger at him, "Listen here Vicomte," I hissed _God, that sounds like something Erik would say!_ "I don't love you, so don't try to make me, got it?" He swallowed, and nodded. "Good," I told him, spinning on my heel, "Go and look somewhere, anywhere just don't come near me." Raoul nodded and walked away, and I sighed with relief. I hated that man, I really did. Erik was the one I loved, I was sure of that and I regretted saying no. Perhaps I would tell him that later. Not now, he had enough to worry about right now.

I hurried from the hall and out into the halls of dressing rooms. I peered at the names on each doors, trying to find Gustav's. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, as his was the only one that was open. Panic seized me and I hurried inside. I called, "Gustav!" No answer came and I let my gaze sweep through the room. There was no one there, yet the room was a mess. Clothes were scattered upon the cluttered floor. A chair that used to sit by a desk was over turned and several unlit candles were laying on the desk. The mirror was smashed in pieces on the floor and I swallowed. Whoever had done this wanting to make it look like Erik had done it. I was about to turn from the room, when something caught my eye. There, in the broken shards of the mirror was a red rose tied with a black ribbon holding a piece of paper.

I crouched down and picked up the rose. I took out the paper and dropped the rose. Panic struck me and I grabbed the rose once more and ran from the room. "Erik!" I shouted, running down the hall. "Erik!" I round a corner and ran into him.

His strong hands grasped my shoulders. "Mona, what is it? What happened?" Icy blue eyes searched my own indigo eyes, wild with panic and fear. I say a glint of fury glittering there for all to see as well.

With shaking hands I handed him the note and the rose. He unrolled the note and stiffened. He read, "Watch me now." He swallowed, "Meg…" he whispered and I found myself nodding. He dropped the rose and the note and turned, his cloak sweeping out behind him. "I know where they are." He ran down the halls, with me close behind. We met up with Raoul and I explained what I knew. He cursed when I told him Erik and I suspected Meg. He said some unintelligent things, with some colorful language scattered in his sentences. He went on like that, until Erik told him to shut up, which I was glad for.

We came up onto the balcony, and suddenly Gustav was there, throwing his arms around his father. Erik, startled, hugged Gustav back, but then pushed the boy behind him when he saw Meg, Madame Giry and Denna. Erik said, his voice a growl, "Meg, what is the meaning of this?"

When Madame Giry looked pointedly at Meg, I realized that she and Denna were just as confused as I was. Meg's mother cross her arms and glared at her daughter, while Denna, her brown hair tied back, glared at me.

_Erik_

Meg pointed an accusing finger at my chest, and shouted, her eyes wild with fury, "Why do you blame me for what _he_ did!" Her voice was shrill and I cringed, my eyes pleading with her to not given a way the secret only the two of us knew, the secret that devoured me from the inside out. "There was confusion, I get it! But to blame me for something I didn't do," she shook her head, a strange light glinting in her fury-filled silvery eyes, "It's time you knew the truth." She shot me a sly triumphant grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – This Horrible Truth

"I may have held the gun that killed Christine," Meg pointed an accusing finger at my chest, her green eyes dancing with fury, while mine silently begged her to not tell the secret that killed me every second, but Meg wasn't one to feel pity for me, she shouted, "but her blood is on his hands!"

I stood, frozen, my only thought, _Oh good lord, Meg, you've done it now…_ I took a step back, my eyes flickering from the stunned expression on Giry's face, to the horror and hurt on Mona's face, the disapproval on Denna's, the fury on Raoul's and the hurt, betrayal and pain on Gustav's face. The horrible truth that I had held within me had finally been spoken. This truth couldn't be kept my own for long, I knew that. I knew that Meg would somehow find a way to confess my sin, but in front of my son…Why was she so cruel?

My heart broke. It shattered; I felt the force of it. Such pain it was as though all my ribs had shattered. I closed my eyes and shook my head, tears sliding down my unmasked face. The look of betrayal in my son's icy blue eyes broke me and I fell to my knees, dropping my head into my hands Gustav's screams of "I HATE YOU!" stabbed my heart repeatedly as the yell echoed off the walls as he fled from the room, his sobs and screams killing me at every syllable.

Raoul's voice cut through me, his voice cracking as he choked on his sobs and a lump in his throat, "I'll KILL YOU I PROMISE YOU!" I heard a thud as he fell to his knees, weeping uncontrollably. I heard him whispering, "Christine…oh my Christine…!"

My heart, it broke once more.

This pain that I had brought upon them was shooting right back at me. I was the reason Christine Daaè, was dead. I was the reason that the first woman I had ever loved was dead. I was the reason Raoul didn't have a wife. I was the reason Gustav didn't have a mother. I was the reason that Meg had lost someone that was like a sister. I was the reason Madame Giry had lost a girl that was like a daughter to her. I was the reason the Opera Populaire had burned down those ten years ago. I was the reason that Piangi, Bonquet and Christine were dead. I was the reason for all the misfortune. And it hurt.

"Erik, please," Madame Giry spoke, her voice choked on a sob. "Tell me it's not true, Oh lord," breathed Giry, her voice quivering, "tell me it's not true!" There was desperation in her voice, as though she needed me to tell her that her only child was lying. Her eyes pleaded with me; seeming to say, don't confess to doing this crime!

I could barely here my voice when I whispered, "I could tell you that, madam," I heard her sigh with relief, and I killed myself once more with the words, a tear trailing down my cheek, "but then I would be lying." I had thought about lying, telling her that Meg was just trying to get the weight off her own shoulders, but I knew that if I did that the Secret would come up again and that time I would be forced to tell the truth. I wasn't going to do that to Gustav, once was enough for him.

Mona pushed past me and I reached out, grabbed her arm, and caused her to look at me. But the softness I was looking for in her eyes was gone, replaced by a coldness that killed me inside. I let her arm go and she strode away, without another look back at me. Before she had turned away, I had seen the tears in her beautiful eyes, and I longed to brush them away.

The horror on her face made my heart ache as much as the truth of Christine's death. It was my fault, all of it. True, Meg had held the gun, but my finger had pressed the trigger. Madame Giry drew in a sharp breath as Meg sneered at my shaking figure. "Get…" her voice shook and she turned to walk away, "out." The words were spoken low and cold; she closed her eyes and walked away, tears sliding down her face.

I stood, turned, and swept out of the room, not even turning when Mona stepped forward and called my name. Each step landed me back into a deep depression. Each step loosened my hold on sanity. Each step murdered me inside. Each step shattered my heart into thousands of shards. Each step brought me closer to wishing I would die. Each step brought cold insanity leaking into my body, doused the fire of sanity.

_Gustav_

No. No. No. NO! My mother, my mother had died because of…of that, that Phantom! Tears flew down my face as I ran from him, ran from the man who had comforted me only two nights ago, the man that I had been starting to trust. Now that was broken. I had loved him, now I hated him, hated him with every drop of blood in my body.

I ran into my room and slammed the door, I sobbed and heavily sat down on my bed. A candle, with a small dancing flame perched on my night stand. I stared at it and looked away. Then I turned and grabbed the holder. The candle fell, and I screamed as the flame caught and flared up, making me jumped backwards and slam into my desk where my lit oil lamp stood. With a single shattering crash it fell and my room caught the flames like hay in a barn, I screamed once more as frustrated flames liked the walls around me.

With my cloak billowing around my feet, I entered my chambers, collapsing upon the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. "Christine…my dear, dear, Christine, forgive me!" I buried my head in my hands and took the mask off, throwing it to the ground. "Damn you Meg, damn you…curse you," I said, but the powerful that was once in my rage was gone and those words were just choked sobs, pushing the lump in my throat down. I was a broken, bleeding man. Everything I had ever loved was gone. Christine, the Opera Populaire, and Mona…Gustav…oh god Gustav, his words, "I hate you", rang in my ears and I closed my eyes tears pouring, like rain, down my unmasked face.

I had thought there was a chance for me to have a real family, Mona and Gustav…now that was all lost. All utterly lost, and it was all because of me. My head jerked up as I heard a scream, a shattering crash and another scream.

"ERIK!" screamed Mona's voice, "ERIK!" I stood just as she burst through the door, "Erik," she said, breathing heavily, her eyes wide and fearful. "Phantasma is burning."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen – Burning

Phantasma, my opera house, my life, was going up in flames. "No!" I shouted, "Where's the fire?" I didn't bother putting the mask on. My eyes were wild with panic and fear as I dashed up the stairs, Mona beside me.

"I don't know where it started, but it's bound to be all through the hall of the dormitories now," she panted. Her beautiful forest green dress swept around her feet and her hair fell upon her slim shoulders with a perfectness I had never seen before and I held back a wry smile.

That brief moment of slight joy vanished as I sucked in her words. The dormitories…Gustav…oh lord no! "Gustav," I murmured and I heard her gasp. I sped up the stairs and went to turn down the hall, but flames licked the walls. I grabbed Mona's hand and we ran through Phantasma. Raoul met up with us and informed me that Meg had gotten all the dancers out, but Chris, Madame Giry, Denna and Gustav were all still inside the blaze. I turned to him, taking in his face and hair, both blackened with ash. His eyes were dull and he coughed, as a cloud of smoke engulfed us. "Raoul, Mona, turn back! Get out of here!"

"Erik, you know I can't do that," Raoul's hoarse voice choked, "sure I want to murder you," he inhaled smoke and coughed, a nasty wheezing sound, "but Christine loved you, and that's the only reason you won't die in this, the only reason why I'll stand by and help you get them out - because Christine loved you."

"That's lovely Vicomte," I coughed, plunging deeper in the smoke and flames, "any other time I would thank you, but let's just get this over with first." I choked on the smoke and I told Raoul, "Denna will be in her dressing room, go find her. Mona, Chris will be in his, go find him." They both nodded and went off. I headed towards Gustav's room, sputtering and coughing on the black fumes and killed my lungs. "Gustav!" I screamed my voice hoarse. "Gustav!"

I heard his voice, screaming for help, it was faint, but it was there none the less. I ran toward him, but recoiled as boards fell from the ceiling, I wasn't quick enough. Pain surged through my arm and I cried out. The burn stung with such pain I felt light headed. I groaned, and rushed into a different dressing room just as the door caved in. I opened the mirror and slid in as the rest of it went up in flames.

I hurried through the passages, the creaks of the heating boards made my pace quicken as I Gustav's voice grew louder. "Gustav!" I shouted, reaching his mirror and stepping inside. He recoiled from me, probably from my cursed face. "Gustav, please, son…"

"Don't you dare call me that!" he shouted, his eyes wild with horror, glinting off the light of the flames. "You killed my mother, you don't deserve to be my," he broke into a fit of coughs as smoke entered his lungs. I dropped to my knees and crawled toward him, choking on the smoke. "Don't come any closer!" He cried, edging away and screaming as the fire bit at his shoe, probably searing his skin.

The pain in my arm intensified as I leaned against the wall, my chest heaving. I held my burnt arm to my chest and cursed. "Gustav, please, I'm not going to leave you here! Just get out of here!" My face twisted in pain as the muscles in my arm moved. The skin blistered and burned, creating a darkened patch of bloody skin, blistered and stinging like someone was stabbing dozens of little daggers into it.

Gustav coughed and I wanted to rush to him and hold him in my arms. "No, I started this fire; I should die with this opera house." His blonde hair was darkened with ash and for a moment I could only see Raoul in him. Then he reopened his icy blue eyes and I saw myself. He had the same sad blue eyes and the same deep thoughtfulness to them.

"No! Gustav, my boy, don't say that," I peered at him, my voice hoarse and my lungs screaming for fresh air, the air that I was doubtful I'd ever breathe again. "Please," I gasped, "we, no you, have a chance, if you leave now you can get out before the building collapses. I held my black gloved hand out to him, beginning to feel the effects of the smoke, I could barely breathe, the poisoned air clogging up my throat and lungs.

_Raoul_

I led Denna from the burning Phantasma, as sirens filled the air, but I knew that they would be too late. I knew that I was going to have to find Mona, Chris, Madame Giry, Erik and Gustav before Phantasma was just a pile of ashes. Just as I was turning back to the opera house, Mona rushes out with Chris. Denna embraced him and she led him back to where Meg was. Her eyes were wild and she caught my eye.

"Raoul," I reluctantly ran to her side and she stared at me with panic, "where's my mother and…and Erik?" Her hair was a mess of golden blonde and grey ash. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her panic filled eyes stared into my very soul.

I sighed, "Meg, I don't know, but I am going to find out." Tears slid down her face, mixing with the grim and the ash. I went to her and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, they'll be fine, I promise." But I didn't know how to keep the promise.

"I feel horrible," sniffled Meg, crying into my shoulder. "I don't know why I did what I did, I was just so…so jealous…" She stood back, suddenly embarrassed. "Just get them out safely Raoul, please, just get them out safely."

"Tell that to Erik when I get him out of this," I told her and then promised her that I would do all I could. I turned and jogged back toward the flaming Phantasma. Mona came up beside me. "Mona," I spoke softly, "we have to find Erik, Gustav and Giry." Mona nodded. We ran through the flaming halls, choking on smoke. We got to Gustav's room and I shouted, "Gustav! Erik!"

_Mona_

I saw Erik kneeling on the ground, coughing, while Gustav backed away from him. There was an opening in the flames and Raoul leaped through, grabbing Gustav, kicking and screaming. He ran out of the fire and out of the opening in the flames. "Erik!" I shouted as sparks fell down around us. "Erik come on, everyone is safe!" It was a lie and Erik knew it, I could see it in his dull icy eyes.

Erik's black hair was even darker than before, with soot and ash. It glinted in the flames and his icy eyes were dull and he seemed to be having troubling getting the breath into his body. "Mona I love-" there was a crash and then flaming boards fell down and I screamed Erik's name as my vision was blocked by flames and then nothing, just a sinister silence in the darkness, but before that I screeched one last word, "No."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – Despair

_Raoul_

The ceiling had long white lights. The walls were white. Everything was white. I blinked my eyes, was I seeing the world in the right way? As I blinked I realized I could only see the white glare out of my left eye, the right was only darkness. I could only hear the gentle buzz of hospital machines from my left ear, the other just heard the sinister silence. I swallowed hard and coughed. A hand grasped mine and I tilted my head, my gaze meeting Mona's indigo eyes. My left ear heard her breath come out in a great gust of relief. Tears slid down her face and I feared the worst, "Erik, where's Erik?"

Mona shook her head, and broke down. I sat up and drew her into a hug, feeling my eyes tear up. "Oh Mona, oh I'm so sorry…" She cried into my shoulder and felt a tear run down my cheek. "Is there any chance that he's still alive?"

She answered mournfully, "They didn't find a body, only ash and debris." Her voice was choked and she sobbed. "Oh Raoul, I need him, if he's dead then I have no point in living! Help me, Raoul, help me!"

Gustav ran into the room just then, tears streaking down his face. His hair was combed and his hand was bandaged. He couldn't speak as Mona went over to him and asked him what was wrong. I felt a tightness in my chest as Gustav opened his mouth, he wanted to speak, I knew that much, but he was unable, his bottom lip quivered and his body shook. Gustav spoke, "My father is dead."


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue – Sinister Silence

Sinister silence, frustrated flames, mystical music, firmly forbidden. Sinister silence, something only Erik and Mona have head. Frustrated flames, that dances in front of a cloaked figure. Mystical music, that floats to the ears of all those willing to listen. Firmly forbidden to see the boy she loves. In the darkness of that night, with tears running from her face, Mona asked herself, "Can phantoms die?" Her eyes flicker to that single red rose upon the ground, tied with a black ribbon, as she speaks the question out loud.


End file.
